Kanade Amou
Kanade Amou is a dead partner of Tsubasa Kazanari, who sacrificed herself to save Hibiki from the Noise aliens. Appearance Kanade is tall and has orange hair with red eyes. Her concert clothes are white and pink, with a wing on her back, while her armor Symphogear is orange, black and white. Her workout clothes consist of a white T-shirt with red shorts, as seen in episode 4. Also, in episode 9, she wears a mechanic-like outfit. Personality Kanade is a cheerful and brave person. She lost her family during a noise attack, although she didn't lose hope. When she died, the last words that she spoken to Tsubasa were: "Do you know, Tsubasa? Doing your hardest, really leaves you empty". On the SZS official page Kanade describes herself :"However, against an opponent that was defined as the enemy, I also have to use the severe intensity everywhere. My spicy, bright-spirited behavior is noticeable." History Five years ago, when her family was killed in a Noise attack, she was given harsh medical treatment to make her body compatible with the Gungnir relic. She had since performed alongside Tsubasa, growing an appreciation for letting others hear her songs and forming the vocal duo, Zwei Wing. Two years ago, she sacrificed herself to protect Hibiki during a Noise attack, singing a "swan song" which destroyed them and herself. During the attack, a piece of her armor was implanted in Hibiki's body, allowing her to use the same powers. By nature, Kanade had a very low compatibility coefficient with the Symphogear system and should have been unable to become a relic bearer. However, Division 2's Technology Specialist, Sakurai Ryoko, developed a control drug known as "LiNKER" and by taking an overdose of the drug, Kanade acquired the ability to use the power of Gungnir as a compatible candidate. Attacks and Abilities Her Symphogear is the Third Relic - Gungnir (now former) which is the same as Hibiki's, but has more armor and an Arms Gear which a lancer. Her basic attack are "Last Meteor" and "Stardust Foton". Etymology Amou (天羽) - means "Heaven's wings"./ 天-means "Heaven/sky" while 羽-means wings Kanade (奏) - The term Kanade (奏) means to play or perform, such as with a musical instrument, which would fit with the musical theme. In Chinese, even these name do not exist in this culture, it means to play. In japanese the verb "to play" is "Asobu (遊ぶ)". Trivia *Kanade shares the same given name as Kanade Minamino from Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. Even so, their personalities are totally different: Minamino is more laid-back, but Amou is a cheerful person. *Kanade's voice actor, Takayama Minami, also voiced Dark Cure from Heartcatch Precure. *When she was 14, Noise killed her family. *When Kanade transforms, on her background are written the lyrics of her transformation speech and the lyrics of the swan song. *Kanade's transformation speech is "Croitzal Ronzell GUNGNIR zilz..." *In the manga SZS it is said that Kanade has a mother-like personality and when she's singing with Tsubasa the authors compare them as a mother-bird (Kanade) and her chick (Tsubasa). *Also in the manga SZS Encyclopedia, it is said that Kanade is the strongest Symphogear. *Unlike Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa, Kanade needs to drink pills to control her Symphogear. When she consume too much pills, she hurl blood. This happened before the concert of ZweiWing (in manga). *She's the only Symphogear who's spelling do not finish in "Tron". *Kanade is 19. *As Hibiki born in autumn, the fans suppose that Tsubasa is born in spring, Chris in winter and Kanade in summer (according to their personalities). Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters